A Fresh Start
by Imaginationgirl91
Summary: Follow on from Revenge :) With Elena and Hyde in prison, Ana and Christian try and move on from their horrible past and concentrate on their future with their impending arrival on the way with the help of their family and friends.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N  
** **Hello beautiful people! My Christmas present to you! Hope you have all had a lovely day!  
So here is the follow-on story from Revenge! If you haven't read Revenge I recommend that you do so you understand the concept and characters of this story.  
Only a little time jump at the start so we can get into the groove on things :D  
Enjoy! :D  
Much Love  
K xx**

* * *

Nervous. That was the only word he could think of to describe how he was feeling right now. Sat in the chair next to Anastasia while she flicked through a magazine, he looked ahead at the ticking clock, bouncing his one knee rapidly as they waited, each tick of the clock making him more and more agitated as the time went on. What was taking so long? Patience was never one of Christian's strong points. Glancing around he sighed. He told Taylor and Sawyer to wait outside in the car, thinking that they wouldn't be here this long. He already looked out of place seeing as he came he straight from work and was in one of his suits while Ana sat next to him in a pair of black jeans and a white vest with a chunky black cardigan and white vans.

"If you don't stop bouncing your leg, I'm going to chop it off." Ana declared not looking up from her magazine. She could tell he was nervous, not that he had anything to be nervous about but the constant bouncing of his leg in the corner of her eye was starting to drive her crazy.

Sighing Christian stopped moving his leg and looked over to Ana, moving his hand to her leg as he gave it a gentle squeeze as he sat forward in his chair a little as he started to feel uncomfortable in the chair. "I'm sorry…but she's running late. Our appointment was at eleven and now it's quarter past."

Ana sighed and looked to him. "Yes, and like the receptionist said when we arrived, she had an emergency come in and we will be a little delayed…do you have to rush back to work?"

Christian shook his head. "No, I booked the rest of the day off so we could go for lunch and maybe a spot of shopping? Buy some things for the baby?"

"Sounds good. Now stow your bouncy leg and be patient. I'm sure they won't be much longer." She mused with a smirk to him before looking back to the magazine.

Christian narrowed his eyes at her before he then looked up at the door opened and a couple came out. They looked relieved. Watching them for a moment he then turned his attention to the door they just come out, praying Ana's name was called next. The wait was killing him. If he had to sit here for another fifteen minutes he was going to bat shit crazy at someone.

"Anastasia Steele." The nurse called as she came out of the door.

"Oh, thank fuck for that." Christian grumbled getting to his feet and offering his hand to Ana.

Rolling her eyes at Christian, Ana took his hand and got to her feet. Placing the magazine back on the stack before heading into the room, Christian following behind her.

"Good morning Ana. Sorry about the delay." Dr Greene apologised taking Ana's chart from the nurse.

"Good morning and don't worry about it. Emergencies happen." Ana told her with a smile as she shrugged off her cardigan and passed it to Christian to hold.

Dr Greene smiled to her. "Okay the nurse is just going to weigh you and check your blood pressure and then we'll get this show on the road." Dr Greene mused before she looked at Ana's notes before she looked up and smiled once more. "So, you're twenty-one weeks pregnant…providing baby is behaving…would you like to find out the sex today?"

"Yes!" Christian quickly answered as he sat down on the chair next to the bed and held Ana's cardigan in his lap for her.

Stepping off the scaled Ana chuckled and looked to Dr Greene. "What he said. I did want to wait and keep it a surprise but I feared it might make Christian bald if I make him wait." She mused with a cheeky grin as she moved over to the bed and sat herself down. Once her blood pressure was done, she relaxed back on the bed and offered Christian her hand, giving his hand a gentle squeeze as he placed his hand in hers. She knew how excited Christian was for this scan considering he missed her first one. This was going to be a special moment for both of them as a couple.

Dr Greene smiled, taking the notes off the nurse she wrote them down on Ana's chart before she looked to Ana. "Have you felt baby move yet Ana?" She asked curiously to her.

Ana gave a nod as she looked to her. "Mainly feels like flutters but now and then I get a swift jab in the side. Christian hasn't felt any kicks yet."

Dr Greene smiled. "That's quite normal. Normally you won't feel kicks from the outside just yet but in the next couple of weeks you should. Every pregnancy is different but roughly most partners feel the baby kicking around this time onwards." She reassured them before looking back to her notes. "What's your food intake like Ana? Do you eat regular meals?" She asked looking to the mom to be.

Ana frowned a little at her questions but nodded. "I have started snacking more between meals but I tend to stick to healthy options like fruit or vegetable sticks…" Her eyes widened. "Oh my god have I put on too much weight?" She asked panicked.

"Actually, the opposite. You've lost weight. Four pounds to be exact. Have you had any morning sickness since I last saw you?"

Ana shook her head a little her grip on Christian's hand tightening as the worry set in. "None…I mean sometimes I feel sick but nothing comes of it and I try to not let it affect my appetite." She sighed and frowned as she tried to think. She always made sure she ate breakfast, lunch and dinner every day even if she didn't have much of an appetite.

Giving Ana's hand a gentle squeeze Christian looked to the doctor. "Do you think something is wrong?" He asked, not really wanting to know the answer. Pregnant women were supposed to gain weight, not lose it.

"For the simple fact Ana can feel the baby moving around and other than the weight loss being the only concern right now I'm going to say no. Let's have a look at baby and then we can see what's going on and go through some strategies. Normally women in their first trimester may lose weight but now we should really see some weight gain even if it's only a pound but let's not panic okay? There could be many reasons why you've lost weight." She smiled and pulled up a stool next to Ana and sat down turning the machine on. "Okay Ana pop your top over your stomach for me." She instructed as she got some tissue. Tucking the tissue into Ana's trousers she then grabbed the gel and smiled to her. "Little cold." She told her as she squirted the gel onto her stomach before grabbing the probe, spreading the gel over Ana's stomach. "I'm just going to do some measurements on baby." She told the couple as she turned her attention to the machine.

Ana nodded a little clinging onto Christian's hand tightly. She had all these horrible scenarios going through her head on why she was losing weight. She knew this wasn't normal for pregnant women.

Christian could see the wheels turning in Ana's head. Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to her hand before pressing a kiss to her lips. "Stop overthinking." He told her softly before he looked up to the screen, looking at their baby he couldn't help the tears welling in his eyes. Even though he had the sonogram of Ana's first scan, seeing the baby on the screen in front of him he couldn't help but feel his heart swell with more love for them.

Looking to the screen, Ana couldn't help but smile as she looked to their baby. "Is everything okay?" Ana asked looking to Doctor Greene.

Dr Greene smiled as she looked to Ana. "Everything looks perfect, in fact baby is looking a bit on the large side from the measurements I'm taking which could be why you've lost weight. Seems you've got a greedy one here."

Ana couldn't help but roll her eyes as she looked to Christian. "Wonder who they follow."

Christian narrowed his eyes playfully to his girlfriend. "Nothing wrong with having a healthy appetite."

Ana scoffed as she looked to him. "I'll remind you of that when I end up delivering a thirteen pound baby and ban you from sex for the rest of your life. See if you feel the same then."

Dr Greene couldn't help but chuckle at the two as she pressed the button and the baby's heartbeat came through. "Nice strong heartbeat too."

Ana visibly relaxed hearing their baby's heartbeat. Looking to Christian she smiled, wiping the tear that rolled down his cheek. Smiling a teary smile, she looked to the doctor and laughed a little. "Put him out of his misery doc…"

Doctor Greene chuckled as she went back to the screen for a few minutes before looking to the couple. "Congratulations the both of you. You're going to have a little boy."

Hearing they were having a son Christian's face lit up, he would have been having been happy with a boy or girl as long as the baby was healthy but he was secretly hoping for a boy. He knew if he had a daughter who looked anything like Ana, he would probably be grey by the time he hit thirty. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to Ana's and smiled. "I love you." He whispered against her lips.

Hearing they were having a little boy Ana couldn't help but smile. She knew it was what Christian wanted despite him saying on a number of times he'd be happy with either as long as they were healthy, she knew he wanted a boy. A son to now forever bare the Grey name. Grinning against Christian's lips she sighed happily. "I love you too." She whispered to him. Pecking him one more time she looked back at their son one more time.

"Pictures?" Dr Greene asked.

Ana smiled and nodded. "Please. I have a feeling this one is going to be showing everyone he possibly knows." She mused pointing to Christian with her thumb.

Christian grinned. "You know it."

Ana rolled her eyes and laughed as she took the tissue from the nurse and wiped the gel off her bump before moving her vest back down. Sitting up she smiled taking the pictures. "Thank you." She smiled passing one to Christian who instantly put it in his wallet proudly.

"Now Ana I'd like to see you again in two weeks time." Dr Greene told her as she took off her gloves and put them in the bin. "Between now and then I'd like you to keep a food diary so I can see exactly what foods you are eating and bring it in for me on your next appointment."

"Is there anything in particular she should be eating?" Christian asked looking to Ana before looking to the doctor.

"Try and up your intake of protein and carbs. Salmon, eggs, sweet potatoes. All these foods are good source of protein and healthy for you along with lean meat and leafy greens. If you lead a normal healthy lifestyle the foods you are eating are probably fine, maybe just up your intake a little just so we see some weight gain and you're not losing any more weight. From what I saw today baby is healthy and like I said he is on the larger side which may be why you are losing weight as he is effectively taking all your nutrients your body needs, but that is just one theory. I know you're petite anyway Ana so it may be because of that but we'll see what your weight is like when I see you next. Hopefully we will see an increase in your weight and I'll also do another scan to see what baby's growing like and we will take it from there."

Ana listened to the doctor and nodded. "Will do." She smiled to her before she looked to Christian who was once again looking at the scan picture in his wallet.

"If you see my receptionist on your way out, she will book you in."

"Thank you, Dr Greene." Ana smiled getting down from the bed before tapping Christian's head and taking her cardigan off him and slipping it on. "Come on baby daddy. You said you'd take me to lunch and I'm hungry."

Christian tore his eyes from the scan before getting to his feet. Smiling to Dr Greene he then followed Ana out of the room and over to the reception area. As Ana made her appointment, Christian's eyes fell back onto the scan picture. Their son. Smiling to himself he then looked to Ana as he felt her eyes on him. "What?" He asked with a chuckle.

"You." She laughed linking her arm through his when they were done with the receptionist. "You can't stop looking at him."

"He looks so much bigger than on the last scan. Looks like a real baby."

Ana couldn't help but laugh. "Well he is a real baby."

"I know but it's all so…real now…I know I see your bump growing, but being able to see him there on the screen…it was amazing." He sighed happily putting his wallet back in the inside pocket of his suit and holding Ana close to him as they made their way outside.

Ana smiled up to him. "Will you be able to come to my appointment in two weeks time?"

Christen nodded. "Of course, I will. Nothing would stop me being there."

Ana grinned up to him before heading out of the building. As Taylor and Sawyer appeared beside them, she offered them a smile.

"It's a boy!" He beamed to them causing Ana to burst out laughing.

"Subtle Grey." She laughed shaking her head.

Taylor smiled. "Congratulations both."

"Thanks Taylor." Christian grinned grabbing his wallet and showing them the scan picture. "Look there he is." He beamed proudly. "Apparently he's a big boy."

"Christian I'm pretty sure Taylor knows what a sonogram looks like…he does have a daughter after all."

"Stop killing my buzz woman." Christian huffed before showing Sawyer, proudly showing off his son to his security.

Sawyer smiled as he looked to the scan picture. "Congratulations."

Ana couldn't help but roll her eyes as she watched them. "Move it Grey I'm hungry."

Christian smiled as he moved his wallet back into his pocket and moved over to Ana, moving his arms around her pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I love you." He moved his hand to her bump. "Both of you."

Kissing him back Ana smiled to him as she moved her hand on top of his. "We love you too." Kissing him one more time she nudged him. "Come on. Your son is feeling peckish."

Moving his arm around Ana, Christian held her close as they made their way to the SUV. Climbing in once as the door opened for them, Christian instantly move his hand to Ana's as she sat down, interlocking their fingers as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "To the Mile-High club please Taylor." Christian instructed once everyone was sat and buckled in.

Ana smiled down to their hands and squeezed them back. Looking to him she smiled resting her head back against the seat rest as the car began to move. "You know we have one pretty big decision to make now don't you?"

Christian frowned a little as he looked to her. "What do you mean?"

"Well now that we know we are having a boy…we've got to name him."

"Are there any names that you like?" He asked looking to her, softly running his fingers over her knuckles.

Ana shrugged a little. "There's a few a like but none that I love or have jumped out to me as of yet…" She looked to him. "What about you? What names do you like?" She asked curiously to him.

"I'm not sure…maybe we could make a list later when we get home?" He suggested to her.

"That sounds very good to me." She smiled to him. "When should we tell our parents?"

"How about Sunday over lunch at my parents? I know your mom and dad are coming."

Ana gasped and looked to him excitedly. "Ooo we could buy everyone a little surprise gift box, personalise it for each person."

Christian laughed as he looked to her. "I think you've been hanging around Mia too much."

"Hey it'll be cute…we could have blue cards with the latest sonogram and have on them stuff like 'I can't wait to meet you Uncle Elliot, Love your nephew' and stuff like that."

"Yep defiantly been hanging out with Mia too much." Christian chuckled and smiled bringing her hand up and pressing his lips to her hand. "But it will be a lovely gift for them. We'll sort it out over the next couple of days." He promised with a smile to her.  
As Taylor pulled up outside the Mile-High Club, Christian climbed out of the car as Taylor opened the door for him before he moved around to Ana's side. Helping her out of the car he moved his arm protectively around her as they headed inside, the smile plastered on his lips. Normally he wasn't one to show such emotion in public but he was so happy how could he not? He had everything he could possibly want right now, beautiful girlfriend and a son on the way. He couldn't be happier right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N  
** Thank you for patience in this next chapter. You guys are awesome!  
Enjoy!  
Much Love  
K xx

* * *

Eyes fluttering open, Christian frowned hearing noises. Glancing over to the clock on the bedside he frowned seeing it was nearly three in the morning. Seeing Ana's side of the bed empty he sat up a little, rubbing his eyes before climbing out of bed. Seeing the bathroom light on he padded down towards it and poked his head in. Seeing Ana hunched over the toilet he frowned. "Ana, baby…" He called tiredly as he stepped inside and bent down beside her. "Baby what's wrong?" He asked rubbing her back.

"I'm okay, I think I just might have eaten too much at the club." She replied tiredly, her forehead resting on her forearm that was resting on the toilet seat. "Go back to bed, I'll be back in a minute."

"No, come on, let's get you back into bed and I'll get you a glass of water." Getting to his feet, Christian moved his arms around Ana and picked her bridal style, being careful not to make any sudden movements in case it made Ana feel unwell again. Pressing a kiss to her head as she hid her face in his neck, he headed back to the bedroom, gently laying Ana down on the bed he kissed her head again. "I'll go get you some water. I'll be right back." He promised as he headed out of the bedroom and toward the kitchen.  
Flicking the light switch on he headed over to the fridge and got out a cool bottle of water before picking up a glass and heading back to the bedroom, turning the light off on his way.  
Going into the bedroom he noticed she had nodded off. Going over to Ana's side he put the bottle and the glass on her side before he kissed her head. Opening the bottle of water, he poured a little for her before gently rubbing her arm. "Baby, wake up. Drink some water for me." He whispered down to her. He hated to wake her up, but if she had been sick, she needed to get some fluid back into her system.

Opening her eyes a little, Ana looked to Christian before moving to sit up a little. If she was honest, she felt like absolute crap. She put it down to maybe eating a bit too much at the club earlier seeing as she ate a full on three course meal but as the day went on and they went into the evening she felt awful. They had only managed to go to one shop after their meal for some baby things before Ana felt to tired to carry on. Taking the glass from Christian as he offered it to her, she took a small sip before passing the glass back to Christian and resting back against the pillows once more.

Putting the glass back on the side, Christian sat on the edge of the bed and looked to his girlfriend. "How you feeling?"

"Pretty crappy." Ana admitted, her eyes going heavy.

"Get some sleep and we'll see how you are in the morning." He told her as he got up and went back to his of the bed and climbed in. Gently pulling Ana to him he kissed her head and gently rubbed her back soothingly. "Do you think it's morning sickness?" He whispered down to her, pulling the covers over her more so she was warm enough.

Snuggling into Christian as he pulled her to him, she rested her head on his chest before she frowned a little. "I'm not sure. I haven't had it so far but I thought once you passed your first trimester that it should stop. Don't make sense for it to start." She mumbled before sighing. "I must have eaten too much at the club. I felt fine until after I ate."

Christian frowned a little. "Your food tasted okay didn't it?"

Ana nodded. "Yeah it was delicious. Honestly. I think I just ate too much. I did have three courses remember." She pressed a kiss to his chest. "Stop worrying." She mumbled before letting a yawn pass her lips as she let her eyes fall to a close as she drifted back off to sleep, exhaustion taking over.

Christian nodded a little before he gently tightened his arms around her and held her close to him. If she wasn't better by the morning, he'd ring his mom to see if she would come see Ana or offer any advice. He wasn't going to take any chances. Letting his own eyes fall to a close he drifted back off to sleep, holding Ana close to him.

Eyes fluttering open a few hours later, Ana looked over to the clock on Christian's side. Seeing it was just after eight in the morning she let a small yawn pass her lips before she rolled away from Christian and onto her back. Rubbing her eyes, she stretched out in the bed, smiling as Christian's arm snaked around her and rested on her bump.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he gently rubbed her bump, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Better." She whispered as she turned her head to look him and smiled. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Christian smiled. "Always here to take care of you." He smiled as he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her bump. "How about I run you a bath?" He asked looking to her. "Then I'll see what Gail's cooking for breakfast."

"That sounds like heaven." Ana mused with a smile to him.

"Okay, you stay here. I'll come and get you when the bath is ready." He told her kissing her one ore time before climbing out of bed. Heading to the bathroom he went over to the bath and put the plug in before turning the hot water on. Grabbing the bubbles, he poured a generous amount into the bath. When the tub was full enough, he turned the water off before he headed back into the bedroom and smiled to Ana as he saw her rubbing her bump while flicking through her phone. "Bath is ready beautiful."

"Okay." Ana mumbled not taking her eyes off her phone.

"Everything okay?" He asked with a frown as he moved over to her, noticing she was engrossed in her phone and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, you bastard!" Ana huffed tossing her phone on the bed.

Shocked by her outburst, Christian looked to her before he looked down to her phone. A small chuckle leaving his lips as he saw what she was doing. Looking to her a smirked. "Are you having a problem my love?"

"Yes. I've been stuck on that god damn level for three days and it's starting to drive me crazy." She grumbled, pouting to him.

"Well I think Sophie is coming on the weekend. Maybe she can help you? I mean most kids play Candy Crush, don't they?" He asked trying not to laugh.

"It can go and swivel for all I care." She huffed climbing out of the bed.

Christian chuckled as he got up. Pressing a kiss to her head he smiled down to her. "Go and get in the bath. Is there anything you'd like in particular for breakfast?"

"Something light in case my stomach doesn't agree with it."

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute. Go." He told her, playfully slapping her bottom before he headed out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. Seeing Gail already busy in the kitchen he offered a smile. "Good morning Gail."

"Good morning, Mr Grey." Gail greeted with a smile. "What can I get you and Ana for breakfast this morning?" She asked looking to him.

"I'll have an egg white omelette please with all the veggies. Ana was a little sick last night so she asked if maybe you could do her something light in case her stomach doesn't agree?"

"Of course. Would you like to wait for Ana?"

Christian nodded. "I'm going to check on her, she's just having a bath. Give us ten minutes then start. We won't be long." He told her with a smile.

"Certainly, Mr Grey." Gail responded with a smile.

Christian smiled before he headed back towards the bedroom and into the bathroom. Smiling as he saw Ana relaxed in the bath, her eyes closed, her head being the only part of her visible apart from her little bump poking out slightly. He headed over and bent down by the side of tub and dipped his hand into the water before bringing it up over Ana's bump.

"Hmm that feels nice." Ana whispered as she opened her eyes and looked to Christian.

"You look very relaxed."

"I am." She told him with a smile. "Are you going into work today?" She asked with a slight frown. Normally he'd be gone or at least getting ready.

"Not until this afternoon. I have some afternoon meetings then a late-night conference call with Taiwan about the shipping yard so don't wait up if you're tired." He told her still softly rubbing her bump.

Ana pouted a little. "I hate going to bed without you."

"Me too baby, if I could do it at any other time I would but this was the only time they could do. I promise to be home as soon as I can."

Ana nodded a little. "Okay. Hopefully you won't be too late." She smiled to him before she then looked down to his hand on her bump. "I can't wait for you to feel him." She whispered moving her hand on top of his.

Christian smiled as he kept stroking her bump before frowning slightly as he felt movement under his hand and stopped what he was doing.

As Christian stopped, Ana looked to him, her eyes welling with happy tears. "You felt him, didn't you?" She asked hopefully.

Christian grinned. "I think so…."

Holding onto Christian's hand tightly, Ana could feel the baby moving around, drumming her fingers on the side of her stomach she then moved Christian's hand there and put a little bit more presser down on his hand as they waited. As she felt the kick she then looked to Christian.

"Oh wow…" Christian whispered, looking to Ana he grinned before he lent in and kissed Ana before kissing her bump where he felt for the first time, his son kick. "Hey buddy." He whispered to her bump as he pressed another kiss to her bump.

Ana smiled kissing him back before she smiled watching him. Quickly wiping her eyes, her hormones getting the better of her, she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair as she watched him. This was such a precious moment for them. She had felt the baby move, but to have Christian to be able to feel him finally kick himself was overwhelming. She had been waiting for this moment since she started feeling the baby move.

Kissing her bump a few more times, Christian then smiled to Ana before frowning. "Baby why are you crying?" He asked reaching up to wipe away her tears.

"Because I've waited for this moment since I started to feel him move. I've wanted nothing more than for you to feel him and now you can…" She took a deep breath. "Sorry, it's the hormones. I guess it's just all overwhelming. I'm so happy you can finally feel him."

Shaking his head, Christian lent in and kissed her. Pulling away slightly he then smiled and peppered her face in little kisses. "Come on let's get you out before you turn into a prune. Breakfast will be ready soon." He told her as he got to his feet and grabbed Ana's towel and held it open for her.

Getting up, Ana stepped out of the bath and into Christian's arms. As he wrapped the towel around her, she smiled and kissed his chin before taking the towel and securing it in place as she headed to the bedroom to get dried off and some clothes on.

Pulling the plug out of the bath, Christian headed into the bedroom and flopped on the bed as he waited for Ana. "What are you up to today then baby?" He asked looking over to her.

"I have to make some phone calls to New York to get an update on the schools and then me and Kate will be heading to a building we are hoping to buy to start a school up here in Seattle." She told him as slipped on her underwear then put on a jumper dress with some leggings.

"Can I ask you something?" Christian asked looking to her.

Tying her hair up in a messy bun, Ana frowned a little. "Of course, you can…"

"Okay, so I've been thinking. You know I've always come across as this hard business man, most people probably call me a twat behind my back because let's face it, I am unless it's you or our family. Since discovering what you do, and now that we are expecting a baby of our own it's made me more…aware of the need for childcare, especially for the people in my building. Yes, I pay them well but from what I've heard, childcare is still quite expensive and they are then struggling in other areas financially or they have to travel out of their way to get their children to where they need to be. I currently have empty space on the tenth floor. I'd like to transfer that into a creche, or even one of your schools to make it affordable childcare for the people who work for me. I just don't know where to start. Childcare is an area I know nothing about."

Ana looked to him in awe before she moved over to him. Perching herself on his lap she moved her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips. "How about after I've been to this building with Kate we come to Grey house? We can look at the space and then sit down together and work on plans?"

Moving his arms around her he smiled on nodded. "Sounds good to me. There is one meeting I do have to be in but Ros can cover the other meetings but if you arrive when I'm in that meeting just head down to the tenth floor and started looking. See what you guys think. If you think the space is good then we can sit down maybe tomorrow or some time during the week to start putting in a plan of action. For now, we will keep it between us. And Kate." He chuckled. "I want it to be a surprise for my employees." He told her with a smile.

Ana smiled as she kissed him. "You're getting soft in your old age, Grey." She chimed cheekily.

Christian smiled kissing her back. "No, I think it's just you making me soft. I was awful to people when you weren't here. And well, now you're here for good, guess the good is coming out in me."

Ana looked to him and sighed. "Christian you are good. Look what you are trying to do for the world. That was nothing to do with me. You're a good man, you always have been." She pecked him. "Don't think any less of yourself. I'm just keeping your good side out." She chimed with a cheeky grin before kissing him one last time. "Now come on, Gail is probably waiting for us." She poked his nose and climbed off his lap and headed out of the bedroom.

Christian smiled and nodded before chuckling as she poked his nose. He loved how playful they were together. They were putting the past behind them best they could. No Elena. No Jack. They were focusing on their future together as a couple as well as their impending arrival. They had so much to look forward to that they weren't going to let their past effect their future. Grabbing his phone, he dialled his brother's number and put the phone to his ear, a small smile resting on his lips. "Hey Elliot…I need your help with something."


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N  
** Apologies for the late updates, I'm back working my two jobs as I had both off over Christmas so please bear with me with updates I will try and get them to you as soon as I can.

Dear GUEST reviewer…AKA Grammar Police! AKA now the pain in my ass!  
In case I didn't make it perfectly clear in my Falling for the Unknown story to which you commented on EVERY chapter pointing out silly errors…. Just STOP! At first it was appreciated but now it is getting on my nerves and frankly, boring. Surly you have better things to do than point out silly errors in people's stories?  
Last time I checked Fanfiction was for FUN. So now, nor in any future stories that I may write, do I want your comments. Hate to break it to you and it may come as a shock but I am HUMAN and guess what? Like all other humans and writers on this site, I make mistakes. I notice mistakes on other people's stories but I don't go out of my way to comment on every chapter as it's pretty clear on what they meant. I don't need you commenting about mistakes I've made then giving me a definition of the words. No matter how many times I check the chapters there will be mistakes so if you can't handle silly errors in mine or other people's stories then please refrain from reading any further. I work two very demanding jobs and this is my way of escaping reality, I don't need people picking at my work like nit pickers. It's petty.  
And as for your comment about how I would or wouldn't say something…please bear in mind that we may be from different countries. Everything I write is something I personally would say.

ANYWHO! I apologise to my lovely and loyal followers. Rant over!  
On with the story!

* * *

"I can't believe that place was a bust." Kate grumbled as she slouched in the back of the SUV and looked over to Ana as they headed to Grey House, Sawyer driving them. "They advertised it so well online."

Ana sighed as she looked over to her friend. "I know, I thought it was the perfect building. I was convinced poor Sawyer got the wrong address." She sighed before glancing to Sawyer. "Sorry Sawyer."

Sawyer looked in the rear-view mirror and smiled. "No need to apologise. I doubted myself for a second when we pulled up." He looked ahead to the road once more.

Ana looked to Kate and sighed a little. "Should have known as soon as Sawyer pulled up outside something was off. They must have been hoping for a quick sale online or something and got those pictures from online somewhere. No one in their right mind would buy that building. I saw three rats before we even entered. I feel like I need to go and get a tetanus shot." Ana shuddered before she looked to Kate. "What Christian is proposing is sounding very promising."

"It'll be weird though…" Kate commented looking to her.

"What do you mean?" Ana asked with a slight frown. "Weird how?"

"Well, all your schools in New York have their own building. People walk past and they know it's your schools…here we're going to be inside Grey House…it's a first for us."

"I know, but maybe it can also be the beginning for us. Yes, so far, we have been independent with our own buildings and we can still do that in less fortunate areas, but maybe with us working in Grey House it will encourage other companies to reach out to us and ask for us to start up childcare provision in their buildings. It may encourage more people to go back to work, especially when they're due to come back from maternity. It has many, many possibilities." She looked to her. "Which is why I'd like you to come into partnership with me."

Kate frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I want us to be equals. A fifty, fifty split. Own half the schools with me. It'll be our business. Kate you're my best friend and soon I'm going to have my hands full with a little one…you are the only one a trust to make sure OUR schools are right on form and providing the best for all the children out there. I trust you enough to know that you'll make the right decisions whilst I'm off."

Kate looked to her completely shocked. She was happy working FOR Ana, but now to be business partners? She didn't know what to say. She was overwhelmed. "Ana are you sure?" She asked looking to her. "I mean…these schools are YOUR hard work…"

"That you have a massive help in making successful…please, Kate…"

Kate smiled and held out her hand. "You have yourself a business partner."

Ana smiled shaking her hand. As they stopped outside Grey House she looked out the window before she smiled to Kate. "Let's go. Christian said he might be in a meeting but we can just go up to the tenth floor and start looking around." Climbing out of the car as Sawyer opened the door for her, she headed into Grey House, Kate beside her while Sawyer followed behind. Heading inside, she headed over towards the elevator. Everyone knew who she was so no one thought twice about stopping her. Getting in she pulled out her phone and text Christian.

 **From: Ana  
To: Christian  
** _I'm here. I'm going straight to the 10_ _th_ _floor with Kate xx_

His replay was instant.

 **From: Christian  
To: Ana  
** _Okay baby I'll try and be quick as I can, stuck in a boring meeting atm. I'll be done as soon as I've finished up xx_

Sliding her phone into her bag, Ana stepped out of the elevator as they reached the tenth floor. Seeing the space, Ana's mouth dropped slightly. It was completely empty and the space was bigger than she ever could have imagined. "Oh wow…" She breathed looking around. "I never imagined it would be this big…"

Kate chuckled looking to Ana. "Really? You know who your boyfriend is right?"

"I know but I guess I've only seen his floor…and I suppose with the desks and offices it doesn't look as big…." She glanced to Sawyer. "What was on this floor before?" She asked curiously.

"I believe it used to have gym equipment, but due to everyone's tight schedules it was just wasted space. Mr Grey had the equipment moved to Escala and is used in the gym there."

"Well I'm thrilled it's empty, I love working with a blank canvas." Kate beamed grabbing out her phone along with her sketch book and pencil.

"It's definitely big enough." Ana commented looking to the space before looking to Kate. "Maybe we should have bought Elliot with us. We're going to need to build…"

"It's cool I can sketch and show him our plans. He can always pop in and see for himself when he has a spare morning or afternoon."

Ana nodded as she looked around, trying to work out what she wanted in her head. "Okay…I think maybe we should have two separate rooms for the children. One room for two and under and then another room for three and above, both rooms need to have the doors security coded. A reception desk near the elevator so people can check their children in and also an office for us." She glanced to Kate. "This can be our focus until the word gets out that we are in Seattle. We may be popular in New York but we will need time for us to earn our reputation here."

Kate nodded as she started to sketch away in notepad before looking up. "The floor to ceiling windows in this place are incredible. Just to be able to look out at the view from this floor will be exciting for the children."

Heading over to the windows, Ana gave it a little tap.

"What you thinking?" Kate asked looking to her.

"Each window that they can access will need a clear plastic shielding on them."

"May I ask what for?" Came Christian's voice as he stepped into the room more. Looking to his girlfriend he couldn't help but smile. He had been watching her since she had mentioned about what she wanted and he found it such a turn on seeing her in control like that, knowing what she wanted.

Looking up hearing Christian's question, Ana smiled to him. "Let's say you have a member of staff with an adorable little boy. We'll call him…Tommy. But Tommy is in his terrible two stage and he pretty much likes to throw anything he can get his hands on when he's having a tantrum. Now, without the plastic shielding, little Tommy could throw something and it could completely shatter the window…now I know it's an unlikely scenario that he could throw something that hard to break the glass…but never underestimate a child. The plastic will not only protect the window from breaking, but will protect the child from any broken glass but they'll be able to look out the window and see the world in front of them in a safe way without the worry of the window breaking for any reason. Safety is number one in my schools. I don't care if you have the best windows the world can buy. They need a plastic shielding on."

"Then consider it done." He told her with a smile. He knew nothing about her profession so he was in no position right now to be questioning her.

Ana smiled to him. "Don't worry it's not expensive. The guy who done the windows in New York will do it for us. He's reasonable."

"Baby you know money isn't an object here." He told her as he moved over to her. "So, what do you think of the space?" He asked looking to her.

"It's an impressive space. I didn't realise how big it would be." She smiled. "Kate's drawn some sketches, we'll need to build a little but I'm sure Elliot…"

"He'll do it." Christian cut in with a smile as he moved his arms around her.

Ana smiled and nodded. "Okay. Well until the building work is complete, we can't really pick out other equipment. I'll make a folder on my laptop and mark what equipment is needed and we can buy it closer to the time." She looked around before looking to Christian. "How many of your employees have children?" She asked looking to him.

"I'm not sure." Christian commented with a frown. "I'd assume most of them…"

Ana nodded. "Okay we when we know a rough idea how many children we can expect and their ages we can work on the ratio side of things and interview for staff."

"Ratio?" Christian asked looking to her. "What is that?"

"So, every childcare setting has a child to adult ration. It depends on the age of the children. Like children who are under two there is three children to one adult, children who are two are one adult, four children and so on. We can worry about all that kind of stuff later. Right now, let us just concentrate on getting it built and ready." She smiled. "Do you have something in mind you'd like to call it?"

"Like what?" Christian asked with a frown.

"I don't know…this building is Grey House so why not something like Grey's Daycare? It doesn't have to be anything complicated and you want something that the child can pronounce too."

"Grey's Daycare it is." He told her with a smile.

"I'd also like the number of the guy who installed your security system. I'd like one on this floor, separate to the rest of the building."

"Oh, you won't need his number. He's here in the building." He told her with a smirk. "We can set up a meeting if you like?"

Ana nodded. "Yeah okay. Once Elliot has built what we want it be good for us to have a meeting to set up security." She looked to Kate. "How's the rest of the sketches coming?"

"Good." Kate told her coming up to her and showing her the drawing. If we have Elliot build a wall here, we can have a small reception desk here where the children can be signed in then through the door here then have the two and under room here and then the other room over here. Have the office here in the middle of the rooms so all rooms still get the view and as much natural light in as possible."

"We still have a lot of space here…" Ana mumbled as she looked at the sketch.

"Dining area?" Kate suggested. "That way we can mingle the children during their lunch or snack time, building on their social skills and interaction with other children, not just children their age."

Ana nodded. "Yeah, have a table in the middle then maybe just by here have a small kitchen. It doesn't need to be big, just have your basic equipment to make them lunch. We can look for a cook when the kitchen is built in."

Kate nodded as she sketched away, getting as much down as possible.

Feeling eyes on her, Ana looked at Christian she smiled seeing him staring at her. "What?" She asked looking to him.

"Just seeing you now…seeing how passionate you are." He smiled. "I'm so proud of you baby. I might not have been there when you started this business but seeing you now and being able to see you work..." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. "You are incredible."

Moving her arms around him, Ana smiled as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I'm just as proud of you. You don't have to do this…but you are and you have no idea how much your employees are going to appreciate it. You do amazing things for the world…and now your colleagues are going to see how amazing you truly are. You may be this hard cut, mean CEO…but you have a heart of gold and I can't wait for your employees to see it."

He pouted. "I don't want people to know I'm a good guy…"

Ana chuckled. "I know. Be the mean, ruthless CEO in the business world, but let your employees see that you're not as ruthless as they may think. You can't buy people's affection with money." She told him tapping his nose.

Christian kissed her head, giving her bump a rub he smiled thinking of his son all snug her stomach. "How was that place you checked out?" He asked looking to her.

"Ugh. Total waste of time." Ana grumbled. "Talk about false advertising." She rolled her eyes before smiling to him. "So, this little project here is going to be our main focus for a while."

Christian nodded. "Well when you guys have everything sorted, we will sit down and talk salary. And before you object to anything, yes I'll be paying you."

"Christian…"

"Ana I'm not letting you do this for free. You're technically going to be working here in my building and I pay all my staff."

Ana looked to him before sighing. "Okay…but I'll be showing you figures of what normal people pay…I know you say money is no object here but it will have to be. A place like this, things will always need buying and replacing. Equipment, toys, food, staffing…we can talk about what you want to charge staff for their children to come to nursery and how we can make it affordable to them."

"Okay we will discuss it at another time when this place is looking more like a daycare. For now, how about we head upstairs and have some lunch? I can ask Andrea to run to the deli for you?"

"Oh my god that would be amazing. I'm starving and my feet hurt."

"Kate you joining us?" Christian asked looking to her.

"No thanks, I'm meeting Elliot for lunch. I can run these sketches by him if you like?"

"Yes please." Ana smiled. "Tell him any questions and just give me a ring or he can wait till he seems me Sunday at his parents."

Kate nodded as she put her sketchbook away. "I'll catch you guys later." She smiled and waved as she headed off.

Ana waved back before she leant into Christian and kissed his chin. "Your son needs feeding." She whispered. Seeing as they hadn't told anyone apart from Taylor, Sawyer and Gail that they were expecting a boy yet, they were keeping it hush hush from everyone else until they saw their families. Their families didn't even know she was going for her scan so it will be a nice surprise for them on Sunday when they reveal their baby's gender to them all.

Pressing a kiss to Ana's lips, Christian held her close as he headed to the elevator. Pulling out his phone he text Andrea and asked her to go and get some food for Ana and himself before sliding it back in. Wrapping both arms around Ana he lent his head down on hers. "How's your stomach been? You kept your breakfast down?" He asked looking down to her.

Ana nodded. "Yeah, I've been okay, bit sluggish than normal today but I put that down to lack of sleeping. Honestly, I think I just ate way too much. No three course meals for me anytime soon." She chuckled and snuggled into him. "Can't wait to have a nap later when I get home." She mused with a smile.

"Can have a nap on my sofa in the office if you like?" He suggested down to her. "It's pretty comfy."

Ana looked up to him. "You have work to do and we both know if I am here that you won't get any work done." She mused with a smirk to him.

Christian pouted. "Okay fine." As the elevator reached the twentieth floor, he stepped out with Ana and headed over to his office, noticing Andrea was gone he knew she had gone to get their lunch. Going inside his office he led Ana over to the sofa and sat down with her, pulling her onto his lap he kissed her head and held her close, his hand rubbing over her baby bump.

Snuggling into Christian as he pulled her onto his lap, Ana sighed happily and closed her eyes briefly, relinquishing in the feeling of Christian's touch. She loved his touch and so did their son as now he was giving his daddies hand a swift jab. "He knows when it's you." She whispered with a smile. "He always goes crazy when you rub my bump."

Christian grinned feeling the baby against his hand. Hearing Ana he looked to her. "He does?"

Ana nodded. "Yeah, used to feeling like when your stomach rolls over on a roller-coaster but now it's definitely a kick." She looked up to him and smiled. "He knows who his daddy is."

Christian smiled as he lent in and pressed his lips to Ana's. It amazed him how happy this woman made him. He knew when they were younger, she would forever hold a special place in his heart and now just having her back in his life was the best feeling ever, but to have her as his. His everything. To say she is the mother of his son and the love of his life was the best feeling in the world seeing as it wasn't too long ago, he never thought he would have this, but thanks to Ana, he had everything he could have ever wanted. For once he was looking forward to what the future held for them.


End file.
